


Ink splatters

by MyLadyDay



Series: Ink [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Of ink and feathers AU, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/pseuds/MyLadyDay
Summary: A series of scenes in the lives of Thatch and Izou (and Marco) between the events of 'Blossoms' and 'Of ink and feathers'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thatch is 19 and Izou is 18 in this one

“Your hair got so long since I left for the semester,” Thatch said, leaning against the door leading to their room. Well, technically he wasn’t living there at the moment, but it was hard to think about it as anything other than the room he and Izou shared for years. 

The beds were still pushed together, even though they got the option to buy an actual bed that would fit the two of them, and Thatch’s clothes were still present here and there as if he was there for longer than just a couple of weeks. Izou was sitting on his side of the bed, looking as gorgeous as ever with his hair down, wearing a soft looking sweater and sweatpants and all Thatch wanted was to hug him. He couldn’t believe how much he’d missed Izou since he left at the start of the semester, how devastating it was being apart. 

They’d never been apart for this long before and it certainly took some getting used to. 

“Hair does tend to do that,” Izou said, looking up with a smile that matched Thatch’s in terms of undeniable fondness. 

Thatch snorted, having missed Izou’s sass as well, before he moved into the room, grabbing Izou’s hairbrush from on top of the dresser as he passed it by.

“You’re an ass,” he said as he sat down on the bed as well, his tone full of fondness and affection, completely at odds with the words he said.

“And you love it,” Izou replied, grinning brightly when Thatch didn’t deny it, only pressing a kiss to Izou’s shoulder instead.

“I don’t know about that,” he teased, letting his fingers comb through Izou’s hair a bit, where he could reach a few strands. 

Izou smacked his arm, making them both laugh for a bit, and Thatch couldn’t help but simply bask in Izou’s presence, knowing he’d be leaving for college soon when winter break was over. 

“Can I?” he asked, lifting the brush a bit and wiggling in around, asking without actually saying anything. 

Izou only smiled that small, achingly vulnerable smile of his before he nodded lightly and turned his back on Thatch. 

“I kind of missed doing this,” he said a few silent moments later, as he brushed Izou’s hair, marveling at how long it had gotten. He could still remember the day when Izou was forced to shave it all off and he honestly doubted he’d ever forget the look of devastation on Izou’s face when it happened. 

“I missed that, too,” Izou said. “Imagine, I had to brush my hair all by myself while you were gone,” he added and Thatch couldn’t see his face, but he knew there was a grin plastered on Izou’s face.

Thatch brushed through the long strands one more time before he set the brush to the side. Swiftly, his arms wrapped around Izou, hugging him close before Thatch threw himself on the bed, pulling Izou with him. Izou went with a loud shrieking laugh that only got more prominent when Thatch started tickling his sides.

The sound of Izou’s laughter was probably the best he’d heard in awhile, especially when it tapered off and he sighed.

“It’s so weird sleeping here without you,” Izou said softly, pressing his back against Thatch’s chest, prompting him to hold on tighter. “I can’t remember the last time either of us was gone longer than a few days.”

“I know,” Thatch said, at a loss for anything better to say.

“You two need to stop being disgusting and come downstairs,” Marco shouted suddenly from the hallway, startling them both. “Movie’s about to start.”

“Come on,” Izou said, trying to get up, despite Thatch not letting go. “They’ve missed you too.”

“Fine,” was all Thatch said before he let go and stood, fast enough to catch Izou off guard again, long enough to pick him up and hoist him over a shoulder. 

“Dammit, Thatch,” Izou muttered, but did nothing to actually try and get out of his hold. “Have you been working out?” Izou asked a moment later, surprised as he poked at Thatch’s biceps.

“I’ve had some free time so I started going to the gym,” Thatch replied, walking out of the room and down the hall before going down the stairs. 

Izou hummed, but Thatch couldn’t see his face and had no idea what was going through his head.

“Why?” he asked, knowing Izou would tell him.

“Oh, nothing,” Izou said. “I just think it’s hot.”

Thatch sighed at the words, eyes narrow because he could see what Izou was doing.

“You just had to say that now, before a two hour movie with the whole family, didn’t you?”

“Yup,” Izou said, putting extra emphasis on the ‘p’. 

“You’re the devil.”

“But you still love me,” Izou said with a laugh and Thatch couldn’t deny it even a bit.


End file.
